nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Enza
Enza Pathonova (エンザ・パフォノヴァ) is a demon type Celestial and a minor character appearing in Phantasmagnolia. They also made a cameo appearance in SUCKSUHAN. Enza is feverishly sick, so sickly that they commonly just die on the spot. Though, they always come back to life. Their blood is always black and cold, often thrown up. Everything they touch gets infected and dies quickly, so they must be quarantined and wear gloves. Appearance Enza wears a white lab coat, with two black, diamond-shaped buttons. They wear a white scarf, similar design with their lab-coat, with a violet underneath, and two circle buttons. Their pants are a dark violet-gray, along with their gloves, and they wear violet, fluffy slippers. They have bandages wrapped around their head, their right eye, and a bandage on their cheek. Their tail is dark purple with a violet prism at the end. Enza's skin is pure white, and their eyes violet with circles around the pupil and dark bags underneath. Their puffy hair is dark violet-gray that goes down their shoulders, and covers the right eye. They have a white tuft of hair that flips up. The IV pole they hold is dark purple with lighter wheels, and curved into a sharp spiral at the top. The IV bag is white and semi-transparent, the unknown contents inside different shades of purple. The drip itself is connected to Enza's arm. In a beta design, the lab-coat they wore was unbuttoned, showing a white sweater-vest and dark violet turtleneck. Their pants and shoes black and tail much longer. Not much else is different. Personality Enza seems to be a quiet and stone-faced individual, always seen looking tired or blank. They may just be tired due to constantly dying, however. Not much else is known about them. Relationships Enza is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Mephis Serizawa Though in their relations, it is unknown what kind of relationship they have. It may be good however, as Mephis is close friends with their parent, Albus. Albus Pathonova Albus is Enza's parent. Their relationship is good, Pyo stating they're "ultra chill with each other", along with an image of Enza curled up on Albus. Albus is the only one immune to Enza's deadly touch. Satsuki Serizawa Though in their relations, it is unknown what kind of relationship they have. They have been stated to be Satsuki's "cousin" in SUCKSUHAN, likely not blood-related. Trivia * Enza's name may be a play on [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Influenza influ'enza'], which is more commonly known as the flu, or it may be a play on [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Enzyme enz'''yme]. * Albus' and Enza's surname Pathonova is seemingly a portmanteau of "pathogen" and "nova". * Enza's favorite food is '''human flesh. * Enza's hobby is dying. * The end of Enza's tail looks like a bacteriophage, a virus that infects and replicates within bacteria. * When asked about Enza's medical issues, Pyo stated "Enza is just... Enza (I need an entire document)". Gallery 625e28b86882be4e7e4e81123b8b022e.png|Enza's beta appearance. Demonz.png 812dae2bf9874d1419d7cc57d6e2fa4c.png 35908141fcf09964728a0263e9263a44.png b7bef6f5cb94528afbbef3df9b3b1dfa.png|"Enza has so many problems that he needs an entire series based on his problems alone" Chill.png|With Albus. da7f747c4b852a2ac7971649591ce2c3.png|Enza's outfit to the right of Mephis's. bc710a471a8cc507d965b677977012e4.jpg Pop-it.png 86074fcd091b5369fcfd83c3a4b7aad4.png SUCKSUHAN Sucksuhan.png sucksuhan30.gif sucksuhan31.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/enza.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/148367 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Demons Category:Phantasmagnolia Category:Sucksuhan